As is well known and understood, the conventional feed for energizing a multi-director parasitic array employs a cylindrical dipole with slotted cylinder balun and a parasitic reflector. Such conventional feed, however, is both difficult and expensive to make, because of the time consuming precision machine work involved. Besides being critical electrically -- held to close tolerances in order to operate at the desired frequency -- the feed also tends to be weak mechanically -- due in part to the slotted cylinder configuration. Additionally, the arrangement requires a degree of maintenance and weatherproofing so as to prevent against moisture penetrating the area of the balun openings.